mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionesse
:Not to be confused with Liones. Dame Lionesse is the lady of great renown and worship and of great lands. (7,ii) She is the lady of Castle Dangerous, sister of maiden Linet and Sir Gringamore. She possessed a ring that increases her beauty and also turns colors, between green with red and blue with white, and all manner of colors, also it protects from wounds. (7,xxvii) The Red Knight of the Red Launds destroyed her lands and besieged her castle and she couldn't get out. (7,ii) (7,xxix) Linet was sent to the noblest knights of the world to pray of succour. (7,ii) Lionesse was at a window when Linet showed her to Beaumains, pointing with her finger. Beaumains said that she is the fairest lady he ever saw and will be the best reason for him to fight. He looked up to window and she made curtsey to him holding up both their hands. (7,xvi) As Beaumains fought the Knight of the Red Launds, she watched them down from a window. While resting he looked up to her and her countenance waxed his heart light and jolly. When the Red Knight got the better of him, she sobbed and weeped and made Linet's heart heavy, and she shouted calling for his courage, who found his strength and stood up. (7,xvii) Beaumains overcame him and ordered the Red Knight to yield to Lionesse to ask forgiveness and make amends, and only then he'd also forgive him. 10 days later he went to Castle Dangerous to put him in Lionesse's grace, and she received him with sufficient ransom so that her damage was compensated. (7,viii) After the Red Knight left, he asked Linet to see her sister, thinking he'd have good cheer with her; and Linet said that she'd be happy to see her sister. But she had put many armed men outside who pulled up the drawbridge and closed the port. From the window, she told him to go labour in worship for a year and be called one of the most worthy knights in order to win her love. Beaumains complained to see this strangeness, deserving gratitude and her love. Lionesse told him not to be displeased or hasty, she promised she won't betray him and she'll love him all her life, and his labour won't be in vain but will be for his honor. Then the turned from the window. (7,xix) The lady thought much upon Beaumains, while Linet told her that his dwarf could know of his kindred and true name. She called Gringamore and begged him to ride after Beaumains and when he sleeps, due to his heaviness, to abduct the dwarf and run away before he wakes up and meet them at his castle, so as to interrogate him, and only then would her heart be merry. (7,xix) Once he was brought to his castle, Lionesse and Linet started to interrogate him about where his master was born and his lineage, and she threatened that if he doesn't tell, he will be forever a prisoner there. He revealed that Beaumains is Prince Gareth of Orkney, nephew of King Arthur and begged her to let him free, and if Gareth gets angry, he will do much harm this country. Gringamore ignored him and prepared dinner and they made great joy to honor her. As they dined Linet told her about Gareth's courteousness and meekness, showing that he might indeed be of royal blood. (7,xx) Betrothing Gareth Indeed as they dined Gareth came demanding his dwarf and challenging Gringamore which he denied. Lyonesse said that now the dwarf said what she wanted to know so he can have him back. She also said how much she did for her, defeating the Red Knight and owing him her service and loving him. But she asked to not reveal who she really was. (7,xx) When Gareth came, Lionesse came forth dressed as a princess, they made good cheer and exchanged nice words and manners together. Gareth didn't realise it was her and wished Lionesse were as fair as the princess. They were entertained and their countainance was noticed by Gringamore. After supper he called her into a chamber and told her that he is a full noble knight and should try to ake him stay here and he will serve him. Lionesse replied that Gareth is good, of a noble house, and she is beholden to him for passing dangers for her love, but she will try him better. After Gringamore talked to Gareth, he came and kissed her many times and they were happy. She promised her love for all her life. With the permission of her brother, she said that sheis Lionesse. She also told him that she made her brother to steal the dwarf, to know his true name and kin. (5,xxi) Then she called Linet. They swore their love to each other and be faithful. They both burned in lust and agreed to fulfill their desire secretly. She told him to sleep in the hall, and she would come to his bed before midnight; but as they were young and inexperienced in such crafts, the plan was not kept secret and was understood by Linet. Indeed, after supper every lord and lady went unto his rest, but Gareth, lay in the hall. Within a while Lionesse came, wrapped in a mantle furred with ermine, and lay beside Gareth who began to kiss her. Then a knight came against Gareth, who managed to kill him, but not before being sorely wounded and fell in a swoon. She cried aloud and Gringamore came down, expressing his shame and asking for explanations. Lionesse said it was not done by her or her assent because she is of his and wil be her husband and she's not ashamed to be with him and do him pleasure. Gringamore replied that the assault was not done by him either. Together they stanched his bleeding as well as they could and made sorrow. Soon after came Linet and all saw her with an ointment glueing the knight's head who came back to life, admiting that she was behind it, doing it for their honour. (7,xxii) Whithin a while Gareth was healed and burning in love with Lionesse, and the 10th night after they made their covenant that she should come to his bed. (7,xxii) Indeed she came, and soon after she warned Gareth that a knight came toward them. With her help he was armed and hurtled furiously about the hall. Again Gareth vanquished him but fainted on the floor. Her sorrow was so great as if he had died, and Gringamore heard and came, and gave him a potion. (7,xxiii) The tournament After Pentecost a messenger from King Arthur came to the Castle Perilous and Lionesse was sent for, thereas she was with Gareth and her brother. When she read his goodly letters, she bade the essenger to ride back to Arthur and she would come in all haste. She returned to her brother and Gareth and them about Arthur's message, asking for instructions. Gareth understood it was for him, asked by his mother, and instructed her not to tell them about him, but to announce a tournament before her castle at the Assumption of our Lady. (7,XXVI) Then Lionesse went to Arthur and was nobly received and questioned by him and Queen Margawse about Gareth but said she didn't know. She invited them to a tournament, and the best knight would wield her and her land, or his wife shall have her degree; and a coronal of gold beset with stones of virtue 1000 pounds worth, and a white gerfalcon; and there they would hear about Gareth. She departed and the king and she made great provision to that tournament. She returned to the Isle of Avilion, where her brother dwelt, then she told them all how she had done. Linet advised her to go to Sir Persant and his brethren and Sir Ironside and employ them to fight for her in the tournament. When they assembled their knights in Castle Perilous, Ironside came to them and said that they were at the court of Arthur to do their homage. He took upon him with Persant and his brethren to hold part against Launcelot and his knights for the love of Lionesse and Gareth. (7,XXVI) 2 months before the Assumption, cry was made in many countries including England, Wales, Scotland, Cornwall, Ireland, all the Out Isles and Brittany, inviting knights to come to Castle Dangerous and choose with whose side to match. (7,XXVI) She ordained great array for all manner of lodging and victual that came by land and by water, that her knights there lacked nothing for her party, and for Arthur's knights there was plenty to be had for gold and silver. When the harbingers of Arthur came, Gareth once more prayed to her, Gringamore, Ironside and Persant, to not reveal him. Lionesse entrusted him with her ring to protect him, praying to return it to her if he loves her. (7,xxvii) During the tournament Gareth was discovered and escaped the crowd. His dwarf returned to Lionesse with her ring, and the message to recommend Gareth unto her good grace, that he will come when available, praying her to be true and faithful as he will be to her. Lionesse asked his whereabouts and the dwarf said that he will be with her again soon. (7,xxx) Wedding Many days later, Linet rode to her and said that Gareth was reunited with Arthur, who wondered why Lionesse isn't visiting him and her knight, who labored so much for her; he summoned her to appoint what to do, according to Gareth's desires. So she prepared quickly and took with her 40 knights and her brother. When she found Arthur at his camp there was a celebration and joy by the kings and queens. (7,xxxiii) She was named the fairest among all the ladies without a pair. They exchanged good looks and words with Gawaine and all worshipful men enoyed beholding them. Then came to her Arthur with other kings and queens. Asking Gareth, he replied that he loves her above all ladies, and Arthur asked what she says. She replied that Gareth is the most preferred to her as a husband than any king or prince in christendom; and if she can't have him, she wil have none else, as he is her first and last love, and assured Arthur that if he allows him to choose, Gareth will chose her. Gareth concurred. Arthur understood the love between them and gave his blessing, as did Queen Margawse. (7,xxxiv) It was decided that the weddings will be at Kink Kenadon on Michaelmas. Lionesse with Linet and Gringamore rode to their castle. She exchanged goodly rings with Gareth while King Arthur gave her a rich pair of beads of gold before she departed. King Arthur and his fellowship rode toward Kink Kenadon, and Sir Gareth brought his lady on the way. (7,xxxiv) It drew fast to Michaelmas; and there came Lionesse with Linet, and Gringamore who had their conduct, and they were lodged at the device of King Arthur. And upon Michaelmas Day the Bishop of Canterbury made the wedding of Gareth and the Lionesse with great solemnity. Also there was great jousts three days. But as the French book says, Lionesse asked king Arthur that none that were wedded should joust, so Gareth was not allowed, because of his new bride. (7,xxxv) category:ladies